Kickin It: Alex
by ICrzy
Summary: When Jack's friend from his old school moves to Seaford Kim starts to get jealous and thinks Jack likes his FRIEND more than her. But is that what his friend is after or maybe she wants Jack to confess his feelings to Kim?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own KICKIN IT! I only own Alex Evans! Please review it and favorite it!**

Jack POV

I cannot believe Alex is visiting me. Since I moved to Seaford I kinda didn't keep in touch with some of my close friends like Alex. I mean I don't know if Kim will get jealous but I am sure she won't. I walked into the dojo hearing Milton and Jerry yelling at each other. Great, I thought, another stupid fight. Near Milton was Eddie trying to calm him down. Next to Jerry was Kim, she was telling him to stop yelling. Kim saw me and smiled, boy did her smiles make me wanna kiss her. Though I doubt she has any feelings for a guy like me. Kim walked over, "Hey Jack. Jerry and Milton are ready to kill each other." Kim said. "What happened?" I asked. Jerry and Milton ran over to me and began shouting at the same time, "Whoa whoa whoa! One at a time!" After that they continued to yell so Eddie stepped in. "Jerry doesn't think Milton is not ranked high enough for him to spare with." Eddie said. I sighed, seriously. "Guys we are all friends here. We are here at this dojo to get better, we need us as friends to help us to get better." I said sounding like the sensei. Then I heard Jerry say quietly, "Unless your name is Jack and never lost." I sighed, sometimes these guys are a handfull. I walked to my locker and played my bag in it, then my cell phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket to see it was Alex. I had a big smile and answered it. "Hey Alex!" I shouted.

Kim POV

Jack was really excited on the phone, whoever this Alex person was seemed really important to Jack. Once he got off the phone I walked over to him. "Who is Alex?" I asked with a gentle smile. Jack looked at me with his big brown eyes. "Alex is an old friend from my old school who is moving to Seaford." Jack said with a smile. Jerry and Milton walked over followed by Eddie. "Is Alex like you?" Eddie asked. "Sure we are both black belts but Alex doesn't do that anymore." Jack said. "What happened?" Milton asked. Jack shook his head, "Not important. But we played video games and skated around the local skate park. We were quite a pair." Jack said smiling. I smiled, "I look forward on meeting Alex." I said and he seemed a little shocked, "Really?" Jack asked. I nodded, "Of course a friend of yours is a friend of ours. So when is Alex coming?" I asked. Jack nodded, "Oh well in a hour. After leaving their new place Alex and Mr. Evans will be here." Jack said. Jerry then shouted, "Awesome now we got ourself a back up Jack." Jerry then shut it after seeing Jack's face. Jack shook his head and walked outside, my guess was to wait for Alex. So I ran after him.

No POV

Jack saw in a chair as Kim ran out, "Hey you want someone to talk to until Alex gets here?" Kim asked. Jack nodded, "Sure." He said. Kim then looked at Jack a little serious, "Why doesn't Alex do karate anymore?" Kim asked. Jack looked at Kim, a little upset. "Um I really don't like talking about it." Jack said and looked down. Kim noticed it was serious, and whatever it was Jack was surely blaming himself. Kim had a smile, "Well Jack you don't need to make yourself upset. Your the greatest thing to have ever happened to m-this dojo." Kim said blushing a little, she nearly confessed there. Jack knew what she was about to say and smiled at it. "Well Kim thanks for that for real." Jack said smiling at her. Then all of a sudden they hear a voice say, "Jack?" Both Kim and Jack stood. Kim was shocked, Alex was a girl! Jack ran over and hugged her. Alex had short straight hair that was the length of her shoulders and had green eyes. She wore a short sleve hoodie and shorts. Jack let go of Alex and turned to Kim, "Kim meet Alex. Alex this is Kim." Jack said. Alex smiled like she knew something Kim didn't and Kim hated it. "Hi Kim, I am Alex which you already know. I've heard so much about you." Alex said. Kim forced a smiled, "Hi there Alex. Wish I could say the same thing." Kim said. Jack took Alex's hand, "Hey you gotta see the dojo and the others." Jack said and Alex smiled. "Sure." She said and was lead into the dojo. The others were shocked that Alex was a girl, but they were as shocked as Kim was. "How you do girl, I am Jerry." Jerry said as he took her hand. Alex smiled a little, "Nice to meet you?" She said. Eddie walked over and said, "Hi I am Eddie." Eddie said. Alex smiled, "Hi Eddie." She said. "Hello there I am Milton." Milton said. Alex just waved. In came Rudy, "Oh Rudy meet Alex. She is an old friend of mine from my last school. Alex this is my new sensei Rudy." Jack said. Alex smiled, "His lessons must be ten times better than your grandfather. Hiking in the forest for hours." Alex said and laughed followed by Jack. Kim stood there and shook her head, while everyone else welcomed Alex. Kim just didn't like Alex. Maybe because Alex might hate Kim or Alex likes Jack more than a friend.

**TBC**

**KIM IS JEALOUS OVER THE NEW GIRL! HA  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T OWN KICKIN IT ONLY OWN ALEX! READ, REVIEW, & FAVORITE!**

Milton POV

On the look of Kim's face she didn't seem to happy about Alex being here. Though I don't understand why, Alex is a really cool girl. She is just like Jack but a girl of course. Alex was telling us about the time she and Jack saved the school from a couple of bullies stealing lunch money from all the students. The way she spoke sounded as if she and Jack were heroes. Jerry was flirting with her but then again it was Jerry. "So Alex, Jack said your a black belt like him. Why did you quit?" Eddie asked. Alex didn't seem to happy about the question. Alex stood up, "Well um. Oh Jack have you been up to your crazy adventures?" Alex asked. Jack seemed a little confused as the rest of us, but he answered. "Yeah-yeah. Um went to China." Jack said. Alex smiled, "Oh nice nice." Alex said. Kim walked over, "Alex why don't you want to talk about why you gave up karate?" Kim asked like she was trying to start something. "Kim," Jack said. Alex was shaking her head, "No Jack it's alright." Alex said. Rudy looked at Alex, "Well if you want to you can join." He said nicely. Alex just shook her head, "Thank you for the offer but no." Alex said standing up and heading to the door. Jack ran after her, I looked at Kim as did the rest of us. "Not cool Kim." Jerry said. I just shook my head at her and the rest of us ran off.

Jack POV

I lost Alex and then sat down alone, until the gang showed up including Kim. I turned to them and sighed, "You want to know why she gave it up?" I asked. I cannot believe I am telling, after I made the promise not to bring it up. The gang nodded, and I let out a deep breathe. "You see a few years ago Alex and I went and competed with our old dojo. One match of Alex's was really rough, and she was beat so bad it just scared her. She could never break a board the same or even do a side kick. She was scared." I said. Kim looked at me, she seemed less jealous. "Why keep it a secret?" She asked.  
I looked at them, "I think it was my fault for pushing her too hard in it. She wasn't ready for it and I didn't listen." I said. I felt Rudy tap my back, "It's OK Jack we all make mistakes." Rudy said. Jerry nodded, "Yeah its hard to say but I am not as perfect as you think." Jerry said and I formed a small smile. "Besides Alex doesn't seem to hold it against you Jack." Milton said. I nodded, "I know that now." I said. Kim smiled at me, "How about we go find Alex together." Kim said looking at me. I stood up, "Yeah." I said with a big smile. I had a good guess where to find her.

Alex POV

I sat in my dad's small business. Evans TV repair, yeah that makes a teenage girl seem less cool. Though its a whole lot better than Jimmy Martin's dads job, Martins toilet fixers. Yeah I am so lucky. I sat behind the desk just counting the money when my dad noticed me, "Alex I thought you were hanging with Jack?" He asked. "I was, he had to work on some moves for some big thing at his dojo." I lied. My dad sighed, "I wish you could do that again. You were so happy." He said. I hugged him, "I know daddy." I said. Then I heard the door open, "Alex!" I knew that voice, letting go of my dad. I saw Jack and his friends. "Jack, wow you've grown." My dad said. "Nice to see you again Mr. Evans." Jack said so kindly like he is always like. My dad thought to leave us teens alone so I can catch up with Jack and get to know the gang. So I sat on the stool, "Um hi." I said nervously. Jack walked over, "Hey no one even cares about you being a karate student. All I care about is getting to know my best friend again." I said. Kim looked at Jack, I am guessing she is jealous. Why should she be jealous I mean Jack told me, that he loves her. Unless she doesn't know. I smiled at him, "Alright then. Let's start from scratch." I said. Jack held out his hand, "Remember me I am Jack that dorky skate punk who thought he was a good karate student."  
He said. Which made me laughed, "Of course I remember you Jack. I am Alex, that skater who was more than a pretty face."  
I said.

**TBC**

**ALEX KNOWS JACK LIKES KIM! WHOA WHAT OTHER SECRETS ARE THERE?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT ONLY ALEX EVANS! PLEASE REVIEW & FAVORITE IT PLEASE!**

Kim POV

At school I didn't see Alex much, maybe because Jack was showing her around. Ugh! It just made me mad that he was showing her around. I stood at my locker listening to Grace, when I saw the guys walk over. Grace said she had to head to class and left. I turned to face the boys, "Seen Jack anywhere?" I asked. Jerry had a grin, "Kim are you jealous?" That is when I elbowed him, he yelped then Eddie and Milton laughed. Milton turned to me, "Kim I haven't seen him since yesterday. I think he is showing Alex around." Milton said. Of course, I thought. Why does my crush have to show around his friend who seems to like Jack too. Eddie turned to me, "Are you jealous?" He asked and I did the same to him as I did to Jerry. Milton looked at me, "Kim you have nothing to worry about Alex and Jack act like they are siblings. So you don't have to be jealous." Milton said. I groaned and shut my locker, just as I did here came Jack followed with Alex. Alex and him were laughing, about something. "Man I miss hanging with you. Oh I gotta show you my new deck, my last board broke. Maybe later we can skate it up." Jack said looking into Alex's eyes, he opened his locker. Alex formed a small smile, "Yeah. Totally, I mean you'll have to keep up with my skills." Alex said. Jack laughed, "Who use to beat you back home?" He asked.  
"You and Ethan." Alex said. Jack padded her head and then pulled out his history book. I saw Alex turn to me, "I like this school. I mean its not as violent as my old school." Alex said. "Where did you go to school? Prison?" Milton asked. Both Jack and Alex laughed, "No its just a lot of people at our school thought they were karate worthy." Jack said. Alex nodded, "Ye-yeah. I mean every day there was someone thinking they could beat the Dangerous Trio." Alex said forming a smile at Jack. "Wow I cannot believe you remember that." He said about to laugh. I turned to Jack, "Um hey Jack want to come over tonight to help me study for a big English test tonight?" I asked. Jack turned to me, he made me feel nervous. "Sure Kim." He said. Alex leaned to his ear, saying something I wanted to know. Jack blushed after she leaned away. She kept nudging him and looking from him to me. What was it?

Jack POV

I cannot believe Alex! Told me to ask Kim out while I help her study, she'd say no. I know I am not her type. Alex kept nudging me. That's when trouble rolled in, it was Frank and the black dragons. "Hello Jack, who is your friend?" Frank said acting as if he was tough. Alex turned to Frank, "Who are you suppose to be?" Alex asked. Frank looked at her, "We are the black dragons the greatest karate students ever." Frank said. I grinned and Alex did too, "I bet Frank. So can you break that locker with using your hands and feet?" She asked. Frank nodded, like the idiot he was. Frank walked over to the locker Alex pointed to, he then slammed his face against it. All of us began to laugh, he pulled his head out and the locker was stuck to his head. Frank glared at us, "You! Ugh-boys take me to the nurse!" He ordered his black dragon peps. I turned to Alex and high five her as did everyone but Kim. I have the biggest feeling Kim hates Alex, and Alex could tell. Alex looks at her schedule, "Um I should be heading to German. I'll see you at lunch." She said and left. I watched her walk off alone, then turned to Kim. "Are you jealous or something?" I asked. Kim blushed, "No-No! I am just thinking you will wear yourself to death, if you keep helping herself." Kim said. I nodded oddly, "OK?" I had no idea what she meant by that, but I just headed off to class. Kim is acting too weird these last couple of days, maybe Alex is right. Maybe Kim does have a crush on me, or I am just making it up.

Alex POV

I sat in my German class taking notes on the vocabulary, I cannot believe how jealous Kim is over me. This has totally become a love triangle and I am not in love with Jack. Well not anymore, I use to have a manger crush on Jack for the longest time. Though I found out the hard way Jack and I could never date, so I moved on. I heard the bell ring so I headed to my next class, I saw that Frank guy from before. He stopped me, his head had scratches from the locker. "Who the heck are you?" Frank asked me. I had a slight grin, I held my books tight. "My name? Me, I am just merely the new girl." I said trying to make him mad. "Don't push it newbie." He told me, like he looked like a threat. "Alright, my name is Alex Evans. Happy, Franky?" I said. He sure didn't like being called Franky, because he nearly punched me. Lucky I ducked, "Hey its rude to throw a fist at a girl!" I shouted. Frank and his gang walked off to class. I sighed, what a joke. I could have handled him, well if I told myself I'd never do karate again. I headed to history and saw Jerry and Milton there. I sat down in a chair looking around I saw Kim, Jack, and Eddie. Were they all in the same classes? I don't know, during history we watched a movie on the Civil War and had book work for homework. I heard the bell ring and saw Jack appear at my desk, "Ready for lunch?" He asked me. I smiled and collected my items, "Of course." I said and headed down with the gang. There I saw Frank again, will I ever get a break of seeing him? I saw everyone talking about things, like Jack and his friends. Talking about their dojo and the next meet they have. Kim bragging how she will beat Jack, Jerry saying he is some kind of star. Eddie and Milton ruining his spot light. Jack talking about improving his new move, then there was me. I guess I just sat there in silence. I didn't do karate anymore, so why talk about it. Jack poked me with his fork, "You feeling alright Alex?" He asked me. I formed a smile, "Ye-yeah." I said even though I didn't feel welcomed. Jerry looked at me, "So were you better at karate than Jack?" Jerry asked. I felt a little nervous to answer but I just shrugged, "I don't know. I mean Jack is Jack, he always catches onto things quickly. It's who he is, but I guess he was better." I said. Jack turned to me, "But Alex got her green belt before me." Jack said. I turned to Kim, she was avoiding me. As the boys chatted about some zombie movie I wanted to speak with her. "Kim, listen to me. I can tell your jealous, but I am not after Jack." I said. "I-I am no jealous."  
She said blushing. I smiled, "I can tell you really care about Jack. As long as I've known him and how little I know of you, you two would make the cutest couple, plus I know you're met to be." I said. Kim eyed me oddly, "Huh?" She asked me. The bell ranged to I smiled, "Better head to class. Best not to be late." I said and walked out.

**TBC**

**WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

Kim POV

I sat in my room thinking about what Alex said to me during school. I lost myself in thoughts when I heard my mom call for me. I left my room to go downstairs to see Jack at my door holding an English text book, "Hi Kim." He said smiling at me. Boy did I freak out in my mind, I totally forgot he was coming over. Jack stepped in, "Um I gotta head out around six to work on my mom's car. Something in the gas line, so we better start working." Jack said. He followed me to my room, I was so shocked my mom allowed him in my room. She barely let my friends in my room, why Jack. So I opened the door, then saw Jack looking around. "Pink, seriously." Jack said looking at me. I blushed, "What you thought different. Remember I am a girl not a guy." I said and sat on my bed. Jack laughed, "Sorry the only room I've been in that belongs to a girl was Alex's. Her room reminded me more of a boy's room, so its just odd." Jack said and sat next to me.

He opened the book and flipped to chapter 9. "So you need to know about this poem that Edgar Allan Poe wrote?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah and I don't understand it." I said being honest. Not sound rude but his writing freaks me out plus it totally confuses me. Jack formed a smile, "How don't you understand it." He said. I blushed, "Well if your so smart what does it mean?" I asked. "Simple if you do wrong you end up caught." Jack said. Of course mister great at karate is good at understanding a poem. I felt so stupid, but Jack helped explain it. "I thank you for helping me." I said smiling. Jack smiled, "My pleasure. I love spending time with you." He said then stopped as he blushed. I seemed a little confused at that, "Ye-yeah me too. I really like you Jack." I said. Jack smiled at me, both of us were blushing. "I like you too Kim." He said. The tone of voice he sounded as was like a friend, not like love. "Jack, you know I like you more than just-." I stopped remembering when he fell and lost his memory. "More than just what?" He asked. I looked at my watch, "Oh wow its nearly six. You better head out." I said showing him to the door. I saw Jack's expression, he was totally confused. "Um see you at the dojo tomorrow." I said and shut the door. I could have handled that a lot better.

Jack POV

I was walking home totally confused, is Kim into me? What was she about to say? I saw Alex skating down the sidewalk, so I stopped.  
She stopped and took off her helmet, "What happened? You two dating?" She asked. I shook my head, "No. The weird thing happened there?" I asked. "What did she turn into an alien?" She asked. I gave her a look and Alex laugh, "Well that's weird." She said. I shook my head, "No she was about to say something but said I was going to be late to help my mom." I said. "Oh buddy what was she saying?" Alex asked. I blushed, "Something that she likes more than just what she was going to say." I said. I saw Alex smile, "Awe Jackie someone has a crush on you." Alex said. I shook my head, "No way Kim! No way, she only likes me as a friend." I said. "Did she ever say that?" Alex asked. "A number amount of times she said she doesn't have a crush on me." I said. "Yeah she totally wants you." Alex said. "How?" I asked.

Alex put on her helmet, "Its a girl thing. When a girl says she doesn't have a crush on you its totally the opposite. I mean its like trying to avoid admitting they have feelings." Alex said. I looked at her odd, "Never thought of you say a girl." I said and laughed. Alex pushed me, "Oh your asking for it." She said. "What are you going to do?" I joked. "Maybe cut your hair!" Alex said. I grabbed onto my head, "You wouldn't dare." I said. Then she and I both laughed. Even though I moved away I am just so close to Alex, which is so awesome. She is the greatest friend to have. I looked up and saw from Kim's house, Kim stood at the window with a mad look. She walked away, what is her deal. First all happy now mad. Is it her time of the month or something?

Alex skated next to me as I was heading home, "Jack I've been thinking about trying to try to do karate again. Maybe I can get the fear out of me." Alex said. "You sure? I mean I totally understand if you never wanna do it again." I said. Alex looked at me, "Jackie you cannot keep protecting me like a sister. It happened a few years ago, just because that lame guy from that other dojo did a move that was not allowed and injured me pretty bad doesn't mean I cannot try again." Alex said. I was shocked she even said that, for the longest time Alex didn't want to speak about karate or even speak at all about what happened. "If you say so." I said. Alex formed a smile, "Great can I start tomorrow?" She asked. "Um if you want to." I said. Alex cheered, "Yay!" I had to smile seeing her so happy, then I had to say goodbye as I walked to my driveway seeing my mom's car. So I began my work.

Alex POV

The very next day I changed into the robe and had a white belt, I kinda felt alone being the only white belt but I didn't complain. I haven't done karate in a few years so I am rusty on a few things. I tried the basic things, like sparing with Milton. Surprising I was able to take him down, which I felt bad for hurting him. "Sorry sorry Milton." I said. Milton stood up, "I am use to it." He said and walked over to the bench to sit down. I saw Rudy walk over, "Try breaking a board." He told me. I nodded, I didn't feel so nervous about that. I faced the board and lifted my hand up. "Hiya!" I shouted and snap, the board was in two pieces. I cheered, "Yes! Yes!" I shouted. Rudy high five me, "Great Alex maybe soon you can get to your black belt again." Rudy said. I smiled hearing that and sat down on the bench. In came Kim with Jack, Kim stopped laughing once she came in. I looked at her, she had a mad look. What the heck did I ever do to her? "What are you doing Alex?" She asked with a rude tone. I thought be mean back since she is giving me a hard time, "Getting my black belt Kimmy." I said with a smile. She ran to my face, "Don't call me that!" Kim shouted. Jerry had a smile, "Chick fight!" He yelled. Jack turned to him to get him to shut it then when back to Kim and I. "Kim stop it!" Jack shouted. "Oh you can yell at me but not Alex, cause Alex doesn't do anything wrong!" Kim shouted. "Well your me you tend to not be a stupid blonde who is a cheerleader." I said. Oops, didn't mean it. Cause Kim went to hit me, I ducked. Jack was yelling, "Knock it off you two!" Jack shouted. Rudy came out of his office hearing the yelling.

Kim put her bag on the bench, "That's it. We are sparing since you can randomly do karate again." Kim said. I was shocked, she is seriously mad at me. I grinned, "Sure but to warn you I am pretty good." I said. "Sure says the white belt going against a black belt." Kim said. I formed a grin, "Strength doesn't come from the color belt you have it comes from the strength in your heart." I said. "OK miss fortune cookie I don't care. You've been bothering me since you moved here!" Kim shouted. Eddie, Milton, and Jack were trying to keep Kim from fighting me. Jerry and Rudy were making bets, great. I watched Kim get on the mat, "Get over here unless your chicken." Kim said.

I turned to Jack, he was shaking his head. I am sorry Jack, I thought. I walked onto the mat, "Let's get this over with." I said. The moment after I said it I was punched in the face, and wow did it hurt. I kicked but was blocked, Kim threw me back. Ouch, I got up. No big deal. I punched she blocked, she went to punch and I blocked. After finally seeing her moves I was able to guess her next move, but I hear from the sides Jack yelling for us to stop. I glanced over as I hear Jack yell, "Kim quit being jealous over my best friend!" When I got my head back into the fight I see Kim's fist in front of my face. Before I could react her fist meet my nose. I fell down. I touched my nose and felt something on it, I moved my hand so I can see my hand. My nose was bleeding. Kim had a look like she won, Rudy was handing Jerry twenty bucks. Jack ran over, "You OK?" He asked. I looked at him, "Tell her or I will." I said. I was angry and felt like an idiot. Jack was blushing and shaking, I stood up. Milton and Eddie were upset, I walked in front of Kim. Blood dripping onto the mat, Kim looked at my expression. "I don't love Jack! He is in love with you and your in love with him!" I shouted. Kim gasped and so did Jack, Jack turned to see Kim's expression. She totally felt bad, "Alex I-I didn't." Kim started. I shook my head, "Yeah you didn't know." I said and started walking to the bathrooms, now we'll see if Jack is alright with his crush beating up his friend.

**TBC**

**HOW IS JACK GOING TO HANDLE WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN ALEX AND KIM? WILL KIM AND JACK GET TOGETHER?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT! REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

Jack POV

I sat on the bench I got a text message from Alex saying her dad took her to the ER, she was lucky Kim didn't break her nose. I stood up, I cannot believe this happened. I turned to everyone, Rudy and Jerry were feeling a bit guilty for betting on the fight. Milton looked at me, "Is she OK?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah her nose is fine. We should clean up this mess." I said avoiding looking at Kim. I bet she was feeling upset and guilty about what happened between her and Alex. As for me I am so confused on how to feel. Kim the girl I had a crush on since I caught her apple on my first day, then there is my best friend Alex who I skated with since we were in 1st grade. I walked over and grabbed a mop, Rudy stopped me. "Jack, we'll take care of it. You go visit Alex, see how she is doing." Rudy said. I smiled at him, "Thanks Rudy." I said and handed him the mop. Since I joined the dojo Rudy has been like a father figure to me, which was really awesome. He wasn't just a sensei but a friend too. I began to leave when I heard Kim, "Jack I am so sorry." Kim said looking at me, I looked at her. I shrugged, "I don't know what to think right now. Sorry." I said and walked out.

I was up the drive way to Alex's place, knocking on the door her dad answered. "Jack, nice to see you. Alex is up in her room." He said. I walked into the house, "Alex needs to be more careful. She pushed to hard of over coming her fear." Her dad said. "Wa-what?" I asked. "Weren't you there? Alex said she trying to do some move and slipped, then falling on her nose." Her dad said. Alex lied, what? I walked up to her room, seeing nothing really changed. Her room was covered with skate posters and karate posters. She also still has her Bobby Wasabi movies all in order. She looked up from her laptop to look at me, her had some bandage over her nose, "Its no big deal. I'll live." She said with a smile. I shut the door, "Your room is the same." I said. She smiled, "Cannot help being a skate rat and in love with karate. Its only natural." Alex said with a hint of laughter in her voice, then stopped touching her nose lightly. "You lied to your dad about what happened." I said.

Alex frowned and face me, "I'd hope you didn't find that out." She said. I sat down next to her on her bed, "Alex why did you lie?" I asked. She looked at me, "I know you care about Kim. Don't let your feelings of me getting my butt kicked change what you think of her." Alex said. "Hey you didn't deserve it." I said. She nodded, "Yes I did. I was bragging on how I am the best when I actually am no better than Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. Jack, I got what I deserve. Now you need to fix your relationship with Kim. Before you regret it." Alex said. I looked at her and then down to my phone, I felt Alex touch my shoulder. "You should go talk to her." Alex said. I looked at her and left her house.

Kim POV

The next day at school I felt like a complete jerk, Alex was walking around with the bandage on her nose. She was acting as if none of it happened. I walked over to her, she was closing her locker when she spotted me. She formed a frown on her face, of course she is now upset. "Alex I want to say sorry." I said. Alex formed a sly grin, "Listen Kim you got the better of me. But next spare I will give it my all." She said. "No your missing the point." I said. She stopped me by shaking her head, "No Kim your missing the point. Jack and I kept a secret that he loves you. Both you and him were too shy to tell each other. Now that you know something is making too awkward between each other." She said. Alex fully shut her locker, "Besides you had nothing to be jealous about. Yeah I have some feelings for Jack but he doesn't feel the same about me. And I had to learn the hard way. Kim, he likes you. Go talk to him instead of feeling guilty about something that happened yesterday." Alex said. There was a big smile across her face, "I mean I always say you cannot change the past and you never know what the future brings to live for now." She said and I formed a slight smile. "OK, I'll go talk to him." I said.

I left Alex and ran down the hallway. I stopped seeing Jack with the guys, I blushed and was nervous. I took a deep breathe and shouted,  
"I love Jack Brewer!" The whole school was looking at me, including Jack. His eyes all wide and him blushing. Though not as bad as me. I was totally shaking. He just blushed and was being nudged by the guys, finally he let out a deep breathe. After a long pause between what I said and the students chatting. Jack shouted, "And I love Kim Crawford!" I could hear some students cheering and the guys were cheering. Jack began to walk toward me, I just ran and leaped into his arms. I then kissed him on the lips, causing him to blush more. Standing at the end of the hallway I saw Alex, she smiled and clapped her hands. I don't know how to thank her, maybe actually be a good friend to her. And also spare with her like she said. Alex I thank her, she is some kind of love wizard.

**TBC**

**THANKS TO ALL THE SUPPORTERS! & HOPE YOU ENJOY THE REST OF THIS STORY & THERE WILL BE ANOTHER KICKIN IT FANFICTION COMING SOON!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

Alex POV

I was walking out of the dojo the very next day. I saw Kim, she stopped me. "Al-Alex!" She seemed out of breathe. I gave her a clueless look, "What? You OK?" I asked. Kim nodded, "Ye-Yeah. I wanted to thank you in person for the advice." Kim said. I smiled, "Yeah I gave you the advice but you did what you did. Glad to see you two so happy. Look long enough." I said. Kim eyed me, "I want to ask if we can start over and be friends?" Kim asked. I laughed, "I thought we were already friend." I said. Kim smiled, "I'll take that as a yes." She said. I looked at her and we sat down at a table.  
"Your nose is looking better." Kim said. I nodded, "Yeah you really did a good one on me." I said. Kim looked at me, "Well I am still sorry about it. All of it." Kim said. I hit my head off the table, "Jeez Kim you say sorry more time than my mom and boy she has said sorry for almost everything." I said. Kim eyed me, "Speaking of your mom. Why haven't we met her? Does she work a lot?" Kim asked. I looked down and sighed, "My parents are divorced. My mom lives in New York, being some kind of fashion model." I said. Kim's expression shocked me, "Really! Th-That's amazing." She said. I rolled my eyes,  
"Yeah like never seeing her or even getting a phone call. I like spending my free time with my crazy dad and is terrible cooking." I said. Kim couldn't help but laughed and I did too.

Walking over I hear Jack, he walked over to us. He kissed Kim on the forehead, and I went "AWE!" Jack blushed at what I did. "Um hi there Alex." He said. I smiled, "Man you look nice. What you two going on a date?" I asked. Jack shrugged, "Just a movie." Jack said. I formed a big smile, "Well you two have fun. Don't fall asleep, and make sure you turn down the volume on your cell." I said. Kim smiled and so did Jack, Kim stood up. "Um see you later Alex." Kim said and walked off with Jack. I watched them hold hands, awe they are growing up so fast. I ended up walking into the dojo, seeing Milton and Jerry sparing. "Yo Alex show us what you got!" Jerry yelled. "Sorry boys, cannot do anything just in case my nose actually breaks. My dad doesn't want me doing any karate stuff into my nose is fully healed." I said. Eddie smiled, "Well it looks a lot better." Eddie said. I nodded, "I know it doesn't hurt so much to laugh." I said. I saw Rudy come out of his office, he pointed to me. "Can I see you in my office?" He asked. I looked clueless and followed him in.

Jack POV

After the movie I took Kim to a nice place to eat. We thought to walk by the dojo before I walked her home. Kim was cold, I could tell by her shaking a little. I took off my jacket and put it on her, Kim blushed. "Th-thanks Jack." She said. I smiled at her, "No problem Kim." I said. She held onto my hand and I kissed her cheek, Kim blushed. "You know I cannot believe we are actually doing this." She said. I nodded, "I know shocking huh?" I asked. Kim nodded, "This wouldn't have happened if Alex didn't tell. Though I'd knew we'd end up telling." Kim said. "Yeah Alex is an amazing friend." I said. "I know right." Kim said. We opened the door into the dojo to see everyone all excited. "What is it?" I asked. Alex turned to see me, she smiled and ran over. She hugged me saying, "I am- I am a black belt again!" She shouted. I was shocked, "Wait since when?" I asked. She formed a smile, "Rudy was talking to an official about what happened to me and me trying to over come my fear. The official said I can stay a black belt unless prove that I am unfit. Jack, I get to be a black belt again!" Alex said. Kim formed a smile, "Good for you Alex." Kim said. Alex hugged Kim, Kim was shocked about that. After all that big news I thought it was late so I'd walk Kim home.

Kim held my hand the whole way home. I smiled, I was happy for Alex and happy for myself to have Kim as my girlfriend. I turned to look at Kim. She was blushing and smiling. I guess we are still nervous about the whole thing. Kim looked at me, "Tonight was fun." Kim said. I nodded, "Ye-Yeah." I said. Kim nodded, "I mean out of all the guys I've dated none of them compare to you Jack. Your so different." Kim said. "Is it because I can kick your butt?" I asked. Kim laughed, "No because you said me more than just Kim Crawford some blonde cheerleader. You saw me as a black belt at the Bobby Wasabi dojo." Kim said. I smiled, "Well I like the karate girl more than a cheerleader." I said. Kim eyed me, "Sure you do." Kim said. I finally stopped at her house, she faced me. Both of us blushed, but we kissed on the lips anyways. Kim leaned back and said, "Night." I waved watching her open the door, "Night Kim." I said and began to walk off.

**FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORTER IN THIS STORY LOOK FORWARD TO A CHRISTMAS STORY OF KICKIN IT LIKE NO OTHER!  
**


End file.
